totaldramaislandfanclubsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gwens gal
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Fan Clubs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gwens gal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tdifan1234 (Talk) 01:53, 10 June 2009 Hello welcome to Total Drama Island Fan Clubs Wiki I'm Brittney or you can call me any nickname you want to call me if you want to know me better just look on my page or just speak up don't ever be shy well just welcome to the site BRITSTA1 No, i have not heard of you. Sorry.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 21:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Marley Lowe? Sorry, haven't heard of you. BTW, Why don't you like noah? He's one of my favorites!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I heard u really like gwen I like her too I draw all the time and I love her style so which one of the TDI and or TDA characters is you most awsome style is your favorite mine is gwen I love the skirt and blouse she wears and her boots and I used to be a goth but now I'm not well i do some times but hey so which style you like?? BRITTNEY well My family totally made me listen to it as a baby ,toddler,in my highschool they play taylor swift and mily cyrus over and over and I can't stand it and they whine too mush about how their lives suck and dieing and now in teen years I just hated it and now I feel like I wanna do sucide every time people play stuff like that. Lets just say it drives me insane.BRITTNEY I don't know. BRISTA may not like it.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 23:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry but homie no play dat.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 23:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) yeah but I do like their jewlry though and well I don't know one of taylor swits songs are stuck in my head which I find the song kinda kool and Mily cyrus I like one of her songs but still its cool. BRITTNEY WHY U TALK'IN ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK ITS NOT COOL AND NOT EVERY NICE I HATE PEOPLE TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME SO YOU AND MATT BETTER NOT BE TALKING BEHIND MY BACK OR I'LL NEVER COME BACK EVER!!!!! *angery and pissed off* BRITTNEY What is wrong with you? I see what you're trying to do! You leave me and Brittany alone. Or I'll be angry.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 01:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) sorry for the miss hap I have bypolar and thats how I get some times and mad mood swing issues so you gotta watch out for dat for sure *laughs* well lata girl!!! BRITTNEY Well, I don't know who you are either.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 13:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) well it ok being a intern for both TDI and TDA but I'm still scared on what me and the rest of the surviveing interns are gonna do though but all of this is a secret alright so please don't tell anyone alright. BRITSTA1 I stole money from chef and chris because they never paid the interns like me anything!!! thats why I got fed up and totally stole it!!! Its my right and interns rights!! BRITSTA1 I did ask but they said no because none oof the interns ever never gets paid sot hats why I did it!! BRITSTA1 Banned You are currently being banned for a month.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 19:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) He didn't say i coudn't talk anoymosly!! oh ok..BRITSTA1 one question uh who told you to use my pictures and why are you and your friend stealing them when I made them. its not right did you know that is copy right infrigment and its a law of the internet and against the law of the govnerment officials. its clearly a rule on here also to not use any pictures of the other user unless you ask them first for the pictures I will have to go and talk to the officials about this because I think its not right. sorry for being a alittle rude includeing a bitch but those are my pictures not anyone elses. BRITSTA1 I'll tell you stuff about myself Favortes Fav. food:Tacos Fav. music:Country Fav. Chartar:Look on my home page!! Fav. Moment:Satie and katie make up their friendship!!! In episode "Sukey outdoors" ---- I mostly look like Jen. She is from 6teen. Sorry... I'm sorry, but me and the admins had to delete the total drama courtney club. It wasn't really technically a fan club, since it was mostly about your stories(which also had nothing to do with Courtney...). So before we deleted it, I decided to give you your stories just in case you wanted to keep them. Your user page would be a great place to put these. If you have a problem, please contact me. thanks.--tdifan1234 Story 2 Izzy's got a new friend on the island '"Hey, Owen!" yelled Izzy as she was looking out the window. '"Hey!!!!!!!!!" Owen yelled. Izzy has GREAT news. Her cousin is comming to camp. Her name is Frizzy. {I'ts almost a twin cousin} "I have 15 minuts till she get's here and OH wow weeeee" Izzy said. {10 minuts later} Izzy is waiting on the dock for her to arrive. She was soo nervas. I" haven't sean her in ages" She said "She is olny like what......................................15 years old?". The boat arrive's at a stop. "Hey, Izzy and Chris, I don't know any one else" Frizzy said "Oh my gosh, I reamber the last time I wen't to a summer camp......It was DDC, Dare Devil camp, it ROCKED!" Izzy showed Frizzy a tour of the island. When they hit the kitchen, Chef jumped out in a hart beat. Ftizzy took a god loooong look at him. "Yes, your the Chef" Frizzy asked. "DHHHHH, who else can I be? Chris never pay's me and how did you know me?" Chef said. " I just know stuff" Frizzy said. "Oh really? Well then, how about a triva game?" he said. That's what Chris had in mind all day. {I'ts the challenge} Question #1: Who does not like getting durty? Answer:Justen. {Geophers got it right} Question #2:When did Trent and Gwen kiss? Answer:On the dock of shame Trent {Bass got it right} {Later that same day} Winning, Question #100: Where deose the girls sleep on the Bass team? Both team's think for a slight seacend......."They sleep on the oppasite side of the Boys bass" Frizzy said "In the WEST caben" Geophers win it becouse Izzy is her cousin and DHH she is a geopher. --I'm a tour guide on the Jungle Cruise Ride. Skipper Dan is the name 16:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I know you know me-Gwens guy remember? its based on reality shows, but technically its just an animated show. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, its true. Total Drama Island is a CARTOON. Note how the characters don't look like anybody you know... It takes place in a real country, but not a real camp or film lot. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Its just a line written for an animated character to say. I'm sorry to tell you, but TDI is a cartoon. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) In a sense, yes. But REAL people wrote for, voiced, and drew the characters. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how else to say it. Its an ANIMATED show. Why not talk to your parents and ask them if its animated or live-action?--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, there was no way I could have known that... sorry... Why not just ask any adult nearby... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC)